Changing Yesterdays
by FoxyFoxie
Summary: Sakura doesn't know anything anymore. Where is she? And why is a much younger and arrogant version of Kakashi-sensei making her life a living hell? The weight of the future stands on her shoulders. Must she sacrifice love to save all of her friends?


**Changing Yesterday**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me *sniffs* **

**Summary:** Sakura is about to panic. Where is she? And why is a much younger and arrogant version of Kakashi-sensei making her life a living hell? Little does she know that the weight of the future stands on her shoulders, must she sacrifice love to save all the ones she loves the most?

{Warning: Strong Language}

* * *

**Prologue**

The rain fell down steadily, beating against Hatake Kakashi window, like his nightmares kept beating against his thoughts. Why did he have to be cursed with this pain, and left in the dark with all of his haunting nightmares? There were so many why's, and what if's that Kakashi head spun.

"Kakashi?" The silver-haired jounin looked up to see Rin, standing in the doorway of his room, looking at him in concern as he stared out the window, rain pattering down on it. His pale face was lit by the eerie glow of the moon, and his blood red eye contrasted against the deathly pale shade of his skin. Nodding to acknowledge her presence, Rin quietly padded over to him, worry etched over her pretty face.

"Why are you still up Kakashi? Couldn't sleep?" The brunette asked, and Kakashi nodded again, deciding not to ask why she wasn't asleep. He knew too well, that he and Rin were alike in so many ways, both immersed with the pain of losing someone important to them. A companion… a brother.

"Wow, I didn't know it was raining so hard." Rin commented, trying to get any response from the silver-haired boy. None came, so Rin joined him by the window, a soft sigh escaping her lips, fogging the glass, as Kakashi stared at her quietly, trying to figure her out. He knew that she masked her depression with happiness, like he masked his with indifference.

"You know…" Rin started quietly, darting her brown eyes toward the dark streets, "Today is his birthday… Minato-sensei… he was so disappointed that you didn't go."

Kakashi inhaled deeply. He was hoping that she would not bring it up. His right hand moved onto his leaf headband and adjusted it carefully so that it would shield his crimson eye from the world.

"I don't know how you expect me to go dinner and pretend that nothing is wrong. I am very sorry Rin that I can't be like you." Kakashi knew his words sunk in like a sharp knife. Rin stiffened like a rock, her eyes wrapped in the darkness of the streets. The rain started to fall down with more intensity as though it was able to feel the heavy and awkward tension between the two adolescents.

"I… am not pretending." Rin managed to choke out after a short moment of gelid silence. Kakashi uncovered eye gazed at the brunette rigid form. Although, his face held no visible emotion, Kakashi could feel the ice cold sensation lick his spine. His skin felt as if it was being peeled. He hated to hurt her with his words. Yet, that was the only way he knew that could maintain his shielding intact.

Her hands started to tremble lightly as they always did when under an awkward situation, "I decided to move on," she added, giving a special emphasis to her weak timbre, "I can't keep living stuck to the past, it will destroy me if I keep remembering…" slowly she jerked her head to look at his tall form, "it is already destroying you…"

Kakashi looked down at the brunette girl. His dark eye stared directly into her sad teary brown ones. He said nothing. How could he when everything Rin said was nothing but the cruel truth.

"HELLO!??!? ANYONE?"

Both Kakashi and Rin immediately broke their gaze away from each other onto the window. Rin lips parted slightly as her brown orbs mirrored the small form of a strange pink-haired girl. Quietly, Rin turned to look at the silver-haired boy. Kakashi arched an amused eyebrow, his expression adopting a curious posture, the only emotion she had seen him display all day. His lips curved into a mysterious smirk as the pink-haired girl cupped her hands into her mouth and yelled as loudly as she could.

"HELLO? WHAT THE HELL-" The girl looked down with a shocked look all over her face and stomped her foot violently on a large puddle, "GAH!"

"Let's go Rin." Kakashi deep voice spoke, startling her.

"Uh… o-okay!" Rin added quickly as she hurried behind Kakashi, her dark eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. Kakashi attitude was very uncharacteristic of him.

* * *

Sakura stared, open-mouthed, at the scene around her. She was in the middle of a field. It was raining. She was cold, wet and still in her ridiculous pink pajamas. 'What the bloody hell is going on!' She thought to herself, still trying to take in where she was. Well, not that she knew where she was. She definitely knew where she was not and that was at home, in bed, waiting for the alarm to go off so she could trudge her way to another day at the hospital.

After a long sigh, Sakura straightened herself and raised her chin confidently. It didn't matter. All she had to do was to find a phone, or a person. There had to be someone nearby, a house or a farm or something. She carried on walking toward North, hugging herself in a miserable attempt to keep herself warm. After one painful long hour, Sakura bright emerald eyes sparkled with enthusiasm as she started at the small looking houses. The streets were too straight and there was barely any illumination.

Her heart squeezed tightly when she finally realized that she was in deep trouble. There was not a single trace, nothing at all that indicated that she was still in the country of fire. She shivered slightly and then gritted her teeth together.

She tried to focus. Who the hell would do something like this to her? How had they got in to her flat? Without her waking up? And, more to the point, where the hell was she? 'Bastards didn't even get me dressed, or give me shoes or a coat!' she thought. She was going to kill someone when she got home. Heads would roll, and very likely there would be various people she would not be speaking to again for a very long time, if ever.

Groaning, Sakura turned left and carried on walking, her green eyes taking in every single detail that could possibly indicate her whereabouts. She finally came to a sudden stop as her gaze caught the glimpse of the four enormous statues. The stone faces of the four Hokages looked as though they were staring directly at her. Her rosy lips parted in absolute shock.

She was in Kohona… but then why was it that she didn't recognize anything at all. The buildings were old and too small. The usual shops were all gone, replaced by others or simply normal houses. Eyes widening, Sakura performed a single seal to repel any possible genjutsu. Blinking softly, she realized that she was still standing in the same place.

Wait… four statues? What the hell? Where was the fifth? Sakura was beginning to panic a little now. She could feel tears in her eyes.

Gulping, she took another step forward. She needed to find someone. It was too dark and raining, there was not a single soul roaming outside.

"HELLO!??!?"

Sakura waited then, her eyes wandered from an old building onto the next one. After a few minutes, when no one stepped outside, nor peeked over the window, she decided to move on. She walked through the narrow street until she arrived to what seemed to be a round square. Taking in a deep breath, she proceeded to yell again, "HELLO!??!? ANYONE?"

When nothing happened, Sakura decided to step toward the center of the square where a small wooden stage stood.

"HELLO? WHAT THE HELL-" Sakura stopped suddenly and looked down with a shocked look all over her face. Not only were her feet already completely wet, now she had water above her ankles. She narrowed her eyes at the dark water of the puddle. Twisting her nose in distaste, she stomped her foot violently on a large puddle, "GAH!"

Someone was going to pay for this. A few tears escaped down her pale features, mixing themselves with the rain.

"Yo!" a loud voice echoed behind the distressed pink-haired girl, surprising her.

She knew that voice. Slowly turning around, Sakura eyes stopped on the silver-haired masked nin. Her jaw dropped at the same time her heart skipped a beat.

"Kakashi…" Sakura whispered softly as more tears came down her face without warning.

"Do you know her?" A strange female voice asked stealing Sakura attention away from Kakashi.

* * *

**Author Note: First of all thank you all so much for reading! If you could drop a review it'd be awesome. **


End file.
